Mach 13 Summer Explosion
by mirrors of illusion
Summary: The William sisters declared a fight with Jin Kazama. Unfortunately, fighters, both invited and uninvited butt in. Can they defeat him before someone wakes up the demon? R&R, ya? Rated T for language


_****_

Wondering…if… are all the fanfiction basically romance? Hmm… Is Tekken fanfiction really a hotspot for romance? No one knows…

_**The Long 'Short-Tempered' Tale Begins…**_

* * *

The raven-haired man sat casually on a boulder, silently gazing at the ocean horizon. He took another glance down at the napkin that was given to him at the diner, nearby.

_Meet me at Seal Beach a week from now at dawn. Don't know where it is? Google it. Ask a prostitute. I will not waste time explaining. Get ready for a battle you'll never forget. If you win, you'll get a reward. Well…IF you win. Here's my bill. Anna took my wallet again. What a fucking bitch._

_- Nina Williams_

Jin sighed in disappointment, since their bills put together costs around 39.00 plus tax which would be around 45.00.

_I can't take Xiaoyu out in that stupid candy spree again… One day, Hwoarang and her are going to get me for that stupid penguin trick… I still can't believe anyone fell for it. But then again, it WAS in a public zoo. _(see 'Ask HwoaLili' for details)

He checked his cell phone.

_05:36. _

_Where is she…?_

His phone began vibrating repeatedly, which surprised him for a couple seconds.

"Kazama." He answered.

"_That you, Kazama?" a feminine voice with a hint of the traditional Irish-accent spoke._

"…I believe I just said 'Kazama' two seconds ago, yes."

"_I apologize for the wait. I've been running into a couple delays you see…"_

"Delays? Don't give me that sh—"

"_ANNA, YOU STUPID BITCH!, DON'T AIM THAT AT PEOPLE! NO WONDER THERE'S A FUCKING TRAFFIC!" _she suddenly shouted, causing Jin to distant the phone from his ear.

A new feminine-er voice with an Irish-er accent yells in delight.

"_FUCK YOU, YA BLONDE, I NEED TO GET WARMED UP! WE'RE GOING AGAINST DEVIL-BOY, 'MEMBER?" _

"_WARMED UP?! IT'S GONNA TAKE 4 HOURS BEFORE WE GET THERE! IT'S GONNA TAKE LONGER IF THE FREEWAY'S DEAD! WE CAN'T MOVE IF THERE'S NO ONE DRIVING!"_

"…Four hours, huh? Whatever. Don't keep me waiting for too long."

"_Huh? Wait, don't hang u--…"_

"What's with people and making others wait these days?" Jin snapped his flip phone down and continued to gaze out on the liquid glass in the distance.

* * *

"FUCK! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID RAPIST!" Nina yelled, slamming her palm on the steering wheel.

"Calm down, Nina. It's not like he has other things to do anyways," Anna grinned, swinging her bazooka around. Through the eye scope, she watched people running out of their cars screaming, _DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME!_ She giggled at the way they took it so seriously.

"Ugh. What now? We can't kill Jin Kazama like this. We're gonna have to go stealth. Anna, are you paying attention?"

Anna laughed hysterically, while pointing the large gun at the confused children, crying mothers, and panicking fathers.

"Ugh… fuck," she slams her forehead onto the steering wheel in frustration.

"Ok, I'm done. What are we go--?"

"Are you sure, you're done?"

"…Actually… give me a moment…" Anna reached into her purse and pulls out a pull a small device. She chucks it at a far distance, and laughs to herself seeing the chaos emerged that was really unnecessary.

"…Are you done, NOW?" Nina asks impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm done. So what's it going to be? Stealth?"

"You think we can go stealth with you swinging that fucking bazooka? Here's the thing…"

She was interrupted by the loud sirens and helicopter noises.

"**THIS IS THE SWAT TEAM! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"**

"Oh no, not now… Anna jump!"

"Jump?! Off the highway?!"

"Yes, you stupid slut, now jump!"

"Bu—"

Nina grabbed Anna's short brown hair and her purse, and chucked both of them off the rolled-down window. A split second later, she noticed a thin trail of black smoke two inches in front if her nose, indicating that the snipers have already taken action.

She jumped off her Mustang convertible, but lands on something slippery, causing her to fall on something soft.

"Bitch! You stepped on my hip!" Anna stood up, rubbing her sore hip.

"What's your problem?! I thought I told you to jump!"

"You just fucking threw me out the door! You even made me break a nail!" She argued, looking at her chipped acrylic nails.

"I'll break all of them if you don't fucking jump!"

Nina yanked her sister's arm, dragging her and the bazooka, and jumped off the highway. In mid-air, Anna swung her bazooka 180 degrees and blasted the helicopter down. The helicopter exploded into bits.

"You damn joy-killer," Nina sighed to herself. _Wait for us Kazama. We'll beat your ass down._

* * *

_She better get here soon. The rock's burning my ass…might as well warm up for now._

Jin stood up to stretch. He threw off his long leather trench coat on the boulder, revealing his muscular body. He stretched his arms for a short time, and walked towards the shore.

He looked around the horizon, absorbing the view into his memory. That was his mind fell into reminiscence…

**_"Mommy!"_**

**_"Yes, dear?"_**

**_"I wanna swim!"_**

**_"No. There are dangerous fishes in there."_**

**_"But—"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"JIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"_**

**_"Look mommy, I'm swimming!" The little kid wagged his arms in the glass-like surface._**

**_"GET OUT OF THERE!"_**

**_"Oh look, a fishy with big teeth!"_**

**_"WHY ARE YOU POKING IT?! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!"_**

**_Jun sprinted towards one of the Amazon villages and stole a straw broomstick from the medical facilities. She dashed back to the Amazon River and reached the stick out to Jin._**

**_"JIN, GRAB IT!!"_**

**_"But I'm playing with the fishy!"_**

**_"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!"_**

**_"…Mommy, it bit my arm. I think I did something wrong. Did I hurt the fishy's feelings?" He held his arm up, poking at the piranha that had their teeth sunk into his arm._**

**_"JIN, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU DOWN WITH THIS BROOMSTICK IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"_**

**_"…Yes, mommy." The kid sighed, swimming to the broomstick, with the piranha still attached to his arm. The piranha's friends followed its example._**

_Good times, good times…_

Jin stood at the shore, and the water level was already up to his waist. He raised his fist and slammed it into the water.

A huge splash was created. The thin walls salty water rose around Jin, reaching around 50 yards. Jin grinned as the water rained back down. He knew he was ready.

"KAZAMA!!" a distant voice cried out.

_Oh god, not HIM again…_

"Ah, so this is why all the chicks aren't here today… Some emo, ugly dork scared them away with that big splash of his."

"Hwoarang, what the hell are you doing in California?" Jin turned around, facing his Korean rival.

"I heard that some emo, suspicious guy was wondering around San Fransisco, asking prostitutes where Seal Beach is. Huh? What's wrong, Kazama? Don't know what Google is?"

"Why would I be asking where the beach is to those things sitting on top of your head?" he asked, pointing at the Hwoarang's head.

"You can't be serious," the red-head scoffed, tapping at his head, "These are GOGGLES. Google's a search engine, idiot."

"Oh…And your point is?"

"Well, while I'm still here, let's fight for a bit. I'm going to beat your ass this time, Kazama!" the Korean redhead was already in his fighting stance, while the raven-haired Japanese was still wondering what was going on.

Hwoarang took the initiative by charging towards Jin, his fist raised.

"What the--, can't you wait until I get OUT of the water?!" he quickly raised his arm to block the first jab, and quickly countered by throwing a punch towards Hwoarang's face.

He attempted to dodge the counterattack by leaning back, but he slipped on the ocean sand. Jin simply looked away, instead of helping him or finishing him off.

He stood up behind Jin, delivering a kick to Jin's neck. Jin turned around, facing his opponent. As soon as the kick connected; Jin grabbed his leg, and gave it a short, sudden pull, knocking Hwoarang off balance.

Hwoarang tried to regain his balance but was elbowed at the chest, knocking out his breath out. He felt a tight grip around his neck, and was suddenly being pulled into the water. After about 15 seconds, the grip was released, and Hwoarang came up to the surface, coughing. He looked around and found Jin standing beside him, waiting for his next move.

He started with a kick to Kazama's abdomen, but the hit didn't take much effect, due to the water's weight.

_I have to take him to the sand…this is so much work for a hot guy like me... _He thrusted his fists at Jin several times, also being careful to dodge Jin's counterattacks. He finished with a powerful kick to Jin's chest, knocking him back several feet.

Jin fell back on the soft sand. He quickly rolls over, when Hwoarang's heel came crashing down on him.

_God, this is going to take forever._

* * *

"YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU LANDED ON ME!"

"Good, I rather not have it the other way around," Nina rolled off of Anna.

"So, where are we heading to now?"

"Mm… well if we were up there," Nina began pointing upward towards the highway, "And we were heading that way," she pointed north, "then we take a hike towards there."

"Fuck no, I'm not walking," the brunette whined, "I'm waiting for a limo." She took out her Motorola phone from her purse, and began dialing. Nina interrupted by snatching her phone away.

"We're walking, and that's final. I don't want to keep him waiting. You know how pissed he gets."

"…UGH, FINE!" Anna started power walking.

"Whoa there…" Nina said, pulling her arm. "Look at him over there. See him?"

Nina tilted her head towards the blonde man sitting under the tree. Next to him was a motorcycle. He appeared to be talking on his phone.

"Yeah."

"Use your seductive skills, and get the bike," Nina suggested.

"...Don't say 'seductive skills' as if it's a bad thing."

"I wasn't. Now go."

"I can't go like this! You messed up my nails!" Anna argued.

"Well, like hell if I'M going!"

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey there, sexy…" Nina greeted, creeping behind the blonde man.

"Oh my, look how _GORGEOUS_ he is…" Anna commented, touching his face.

"Oh um…I'll call you back later. Love you." He hung up, and faced the two.

"…'Love you?'" Nina said in disgust. "Sorry Anna, you're on your own."

"What the fuck, bitch?!" She called after her sister who was walking away. Unfortunately, she still had to do her job, so she quickly redirected her attention to the blonde.

"Whatcha want, dear?"

"Mmm, sweetheart…How would you like t--," Anna suddenly kicked him in the crotch, leaving him on the ground in agony.

Nina jumped down from the tree branch above them, and jumped on his motorcycle. "Get on."

"Ew, no. I want to drive."

"NOW." Anna rolled her eyes and got on the motorcycle, sitting behind Nina.

"Hang on tight. Oh, and hold this." Nina handed her the rocket launcher.

"Godammit, at least give me something to blow up," Anna muttered.

Nina drove away on the bike.

_A mile later…_

"**STOP YOUR BIKE OR ELSE, WE WILL STOP YOU WITH FORCE!" **A voice, apparently from the megaphone yelled out.

"Them again…" Nina muttered, "Anna, you got something to blow up now."

Anna turned around on the bike, so her back is leaning on Nina, and she's facing whatever's behind her.

"Oh, look at that…" she chuckled. "From helicopters to jeeps, is that it?" Anna crossed her legs to look sexy.

"So we're against land rovers now?"

"Precisely. Looks awfully fun to blow up," Anna grinned. She placed the bazooka on her thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush… keep driving," Anna pulled out a couple of grenades from her purse and chucked them at the jeep.

"**HOLY SHIT! GET OFF THE JEEP! GET OUT!"**

Anna laughed to her self after hearing a pair of explosions and screaming behind her.

"Fuck," Nina exhaled.

"What's wrong?" Anna turned around, and gasped at a pair of buggies that were heading towards them.

"ANNA!"

"Roger." She placed the bazooka onto her back holster, pulled out two pistols from her purse and shot both of the drivers on the vehicles. One of the passengers threw a knife at Anna which nicked her arm. She was forced to drop both of the pistols, and grabbed her arm and pain.

"Nina, drive faster!" She hissed. At this command, Nina sped up. Anna turned around, and held the bazooka over her shoulder. At this point, the buggies were already out of control, and were swerving on and off the road.

"Sayonara, bitch." Anna aimed for one of the buggies, but she found one of them aiming at her with a sniper.

"NINA, SWERV!" Nina drove in a zigzag fashion, hoping that the sniper would miss his target.

Anna felt a sharp hot pain on her left shoulder. The sniper barely missed.

"Fuck you, asshole," she whispered bitterly and pulled the trigger.

"Clear?"

"Clear. …Oh wait. Lookie here. We're on the news…" Anna blew a kiss to the Channel 9 News Helicopter, before pointing her warm bazooka at it.

* * *

_Back to where things supposedly matter…_

"It that all you got? Come."

"What are you talking about?! This is nothing!" Hwoarang thought it was odd that Jin wanted him to strike, since he usually doesn't fight him unless he's in the way of something important.

_It's already been an hour. I'm more than ready. This asshole is a terrible fighter. Maybe I should just leave._ For the past hour, it's been nothing but evading Hwoarang's moves.

"Take that, fatass!" the anger overtook him, since he wasn't able to defeat Jin that past hour. He rushed towards Jin, and slid across the sand. Jin leaped Hwoarang to evade the trip.

As Hwoarang slid, he swung his left foot to the right of his body to brake the sliding. He grabbed Jin's ankle, and swung him the opposite direction.

He landed on his shoulder, but recovered in no time.

"What the hell? Lightning?" Hwoarang noticed the red sparks around Jin's fist that was flying towards him. He immediately held up both of his arms to block, but the impact of the fist sent him flying back, crashing through the boulder that Jin was sitting on earlier, and into the giant sand castle come kid built a few days earlier.

He did his best to shake the impact and the sand off, when another fist was flung at him.

"Fuck."

"Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" A mysterious figure suddenly jumped over Hwoarang and landed on Jin.

The landing caused Jin to be half buried in the sand.

"And this is for last yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaar!!" Before Jin knew it, a palm came crashing on his face.

"SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING SNATCHER! WHO THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO STEAL MY VICTORY?!"

"'Who the fuck do I think I am?' I'm Kazama Asuka," the newcomer turned around to meet the insulter. She pointed, "Now, who the fuck do YOU think YOU are?!"

Hwoarang calmed down quite a bit after taking a look at her.

"Me? Just a handsome Korean dude, who just happens to dig chicks around him…" Hwoarang flipped his hair, smirking at Asuka.

"…Yikes." Asuka replied in disgust. She placed her hands on her hips, wondering what to do with Jin. When she looked down to check up on Jin, only the imprint in the sand remained.

"Where did you go, now…?" she looked around, apparently confused.

"How the hell did you let him leave?! He was right there! That STUPID mother-fucker…"

"UDOSAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" she replied in Japanese, along with a swift uppercut to his jaw.

"UGH, WHAT A GAY FAG!" Asuka added before leaving the scene.

"This is just plain fucked up here," Hwoarang jumped on his bike, and sped past the annoyed Asuka. She picked up a large piece of the broken boulder, and threw it at the motorcycle's wheel, causing it to skid out of control.

"What an ass."

* * *

_As if Hwoarang was bad enough. How many times do I have to tell that girl that I landed on her breasts by accident? Someone's bound to land on those melons anyways._

His cell phone rang.

"Kazama."

"We know where you are. Anna noticed two explosions. First one was a geyser-like and the second was a real explosion. I'm assuming that you had another run-in with your Korean friend."

"Your point?"

"Point?"

"How many times do I have to repeat it? Yes, your point." Nina picked up the hint of his annoyance. She aimed for the silence for a few seconds.

"I'll see you…IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

"Huh?"

Jin looked around, and saw a rocket bullet speeding his way. He swiftly dodged it, but was slightly injured due to the mini-explosion it caused.

_It seems…she's already here._

Nina lowered her sniper, and spoke in the headphones.

"Anna…I thought I told you to shoot when he's in DEVIL form. I'm sniping first, REMEMBER?!" she suddenly yelled in annoyance.

"_Shush, sweetie. We're here for a battle. You remember? You can make your next move."_

"What a fucking hoe." Nina raised her sniper-rifle to eye level. She scanned the view, but no Jin was there to be seen. "Where the fuck is Kazama?"

She lowered her sniper again and jumped off the tree.

"Williams, I presume?" The cold greeting chilled her blood.

"Kazama," she returned the bitter greeting with an even bitter one. She turned around to meet him. The light escaping between the tree leaves give his leather coat a speckled appearance.

"Who sent you?"

"Who sent me? I work for no one," she scoffed.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm going to get something very dear back to me…and then sue your stupid ass in court. Why did YOU come?"

"You owe me 30.56 for the bill."

Nina chuckled at his response, before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

"_Nina, where are you?" _Nina heard in the ear phone.

"Heading towards the beach. Anna, when you shoot, AIM AT KAZAMA. Not me." Anna didn't miss the emphasis on 'aim at Kazama.'

"_Roger."_

* * *

"ALRIGHT, WHO WAS THE BITCH THAT BLEW UP MY RIDE?"

"The only bitch here?" Asuka shrugged as Hwoarang kicked the burning muffler in frustration.

"HOW AM I GOING TO CATCH UP TO THAT MORON NOW?!"

"…Dude… Calm down. He went in that direction. Did he not?"

"BUT THAT COSTED 30,000!!"

"You sure know how to throw away money," she simply said as she walked towards the direction Jin went.

"Calm down," she added. "My rich cousin will pay for it."

"Bu—,"Hwoarang argued, "Fine, whatever. This is just gay." He gave up, and followed her.

"Oh, and one more thing," she turned around. Her excitement for a battle was apparent from her wild eyes. "Tell that lady behind you that she's not invited, ok? She's not Asian."

"Racist, aren't you?" The high-pitched voice said.

Her white dress was glittered rich and spoils, as well as her long, platinum hair that gleamed in the sunlight. A teenager flipped her hair, but the wind blew it into her face.

The rich girl spent about 15 seconds removing the hair from her face before introducing herself.

"My name is Lili. Lili Rochefort. I believe I was told by this…" she held up a lacy handkerchief with writing on it, "That I was to meet here for the 'best fight' of my life."

"That's what it said on my homework, too," Asuka replied, "But instead, I find that stupid breast-lover…" The rest of her sentence was all mumbles and mutters.

"Whatever. Like she said, _it's Asians only_," he shrugged before turning his back.

"Wait! If I beat you two in a battle, can I come?"

"Pfft, forget battle. I am not going to wear myself out by the time we get there," Asuka squatted along the shores, drawing strange figures in the wet sand.

"I got it! What if we had a race?" Asuka suggested.

"Pfft. You, Asian chick. Even though you're Asian, what makes you th—"Hwoarang interrupted his own sentence by sprinting away.

"Hoi! You fucking cheater!!" she jumped up and sprinted along with him.

"Hey! Did you forget me already?!" the non-Asian rushed after them. She scooped up the wet sand and chucked at Hwoarang, who had to pause trying to get the wet sand off the back of his head.

* * *

The second missile was released and landed in the sand, causing a mini-sandstorm.

"Nina, do you read me?" Anna spoke into the mouthpiece.

"_You hoe…I got sand in my eyes…" _she rasped.

"Well that's your own fault. Do you see devil-boy?"

"_I got SAND in my EYES! Of course I can't see him." _Even with the loud wind blowing, the obnoxious tone was easy to pick up.

"Well, EXCUSE me. Be careful dear. I'm firing another missile in there."

"_Wha--!" _The surprised voice was cut off by another deafening explosion.

"_This is the THIRD time you almost blew me up. Can you like…NOT blow me up anymore?"_

"Calm down…The smoke is going down. Watch yourself."

"…_Sure…Sure…HOLY FU—! ANNA!!"_

"I'm stopping, I'm stopping…It's not everyday when you can attach an indestructible time bomb to a missile, ok?"

"_Focus on the target, or the next thing you'll be focusing on is your next medical bill."_

"FINE!" Anna peered through the scope, searching for Jin or any sign of him.

"_Hey Anna. Don't look behind you."_ Her eyes opened wide, and tried to not look.

"_To your left, DODGE!"_ Anna looks ahead and realized what her plan was.

Nina spun on the horizontal branch, just beneath Anna's location. She swung her feet up for the momentum and pushed her body up a few yards, looking like an Olympics gymnastic girls on TV. At the last second, she whipped out a silver string and hammered down towards Jin. He held out his arm, letting the silver string wrapped around it.

"Fuck," was all that came out after he realized that a small explosive was tied to the end of the string. Anna immediately jumped off the cliff, but her long red dress was caught on one of the stray roots.

"FUCK!" was all she yelled out when she realized the medical bills will gleam in her face the next time she regains her conscience. She tried desperately to free herself from the root, but it was too late…

* * *

"YOU CHEATED! WHO THE FUCK TRIPS PEOPLE LIKE THAT ANYMORE?! WHAT A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

"Excuse me? I believe the one who tripped you was…" Lili pointed out with drama, "THAT SEASHELL OVER THERE!!"

"Umm…I don't think he'd trip over something as pathetic as that...," Asuka then gave Hwoarang that _look_, "…unless there's something you're not telling me."

"YOU TWO ARE FUCKING HOES! I'M LEAVING AND I'M GOING TO BEAT KAZAMA BEFORE ALL OF YOU!!" Following his statement, or declaration whatever you call it, he figuratively left Asuka and Lili eating dust.

"What an ass," Asuka palm-faced.

"Seriously. Well, I'm not walking there. I'm waiting for a lim--." Lili was cut off by a distant explosion.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know! Isn't that in Jin's direction?"

"FUCK, SOMEONE GOT THERE BEFORE US!!"

"What do we do?!"

"Um…WE RUN!" Asuka sprinted away from Lili.

"Whatever," Lili sighed. She took out her cell phone from underneath her white dress, "Yes, Sebastian? Mmm, I'm at Seal Beach."

* * *

'_What the… it looks like that damn British-wannabe's bike.'_

The redhead slowed down on his running and headed towards the bike. He touched the handlebars and the seat. The scent of deodorant, the pair of Britain flags on both sides of the seat, and the pair of boxing gloves dangling on one of the handlebars made it obvious for Hwoarang to figure out who the was the owner of the motorcycle.

'_What the hell is Fox's bike doing here?'_

Without hesitating, he climbed onto the bike. Just before he was about to turn on the ignition, he felt something jumping on his back.

Hwoarang turned around to see that the mean girl from earlier sitting behind him on the bike.

"What do you want now, you little prick?"

"I want you to drive. NOW MOVE IT!" Asuka kicked the back of his leg.

"Get off first, you hoe."

Her reaction to the statement was simply a '_What the hell are you doing? Just drive.' _stare.

Hwoarang sighed in exasperation and drove away.

_Half a mile later…_

"Oh shit! It's a Harlem!" the Chinese cop pulled out his cell phone and took a picture.

_Ca-Chik._ The shady-looking man with suspenders putted his Samsung back in his pocket. _I always wanted to see those Harlem things. They're pretty rare in Hong-Kong these days…_

"_Officer Wulong. A blonde man has reported that a couple has stolen a Harlem motorcycle and is heading for Seal Beach. The bike is littered with British flags, has a pair of boxing gloves hanging on it, and…a distinct smell… Please recover that bike ASAP, as the victim claimed that he has a boxing match later on today."_

Lei listened to the transmitter, absorbing every detail.

_'Huh… why does that sound so familiar?'_ He thought. He opened his eyes wide, when he realized something very important…

"THOSE KIDS WEREN'T WEARING A HELMET!" He got on his own cheap motorcycle, when something caught his eye.

"LOOK AT THAT SHIT! I'm showing this to my ex-girlfriend." Lei took out his phone again to take another picture of the baby pink limo that drove by.

_"Isn't that the girl who saw Chuck Norris with the BBGun?"_ He thought to himself, after seeing Lili through the semi-tinted window.

* * *

"_Nina. I think there are other people coming this way…and it looks like they're useing that bike we stole earlier."_

"U-huh. You know what to do."

In the distance, an explosion of black clouds erupted.

"Not BOMB them, I meant the other thing."

"_Flirting?"_

"Yea."

"_Umm…no"_

"Forget it. You took care of them already anyways." Just as Nina turned around to focus on her itinerary, but Jin was charging at her. Nina turned to run in the opposite direction, but the motorcycle was heading towards her.

"Anna, you should've used the real grenade. Not that useless smoke bomb." She lectured into the mouthpiece.

"_Hey, I made an effort, didn't I?"_

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a switch. She clicked on the button, and in that same second, the motorcycle and Jin were replaced by clouds of sand.

Anna jumped off the cliff and fired her grenade launcher at the two clouds. She landed on the hot sand about 4 yards of falling.

The William sisters stood over Jin's side of the explosion.

"Is he alive?"

"He better not be." Nina gave her sister a quick glare.

"It's not my fault that he's a goddamn demon god, ok?"

"I think I see something moving… ANNA, STEP BACK!" Like that, Nina and Anna ran the opposite direction.

Jin, now Devil Jin erupted from the sand pit. Black feather twisted and turned as a mini hurricane to increase the dramatic introduction.

"Fuck. We got it mad again." Nina sighed, apparently tired from yelling at Anna all the time.

Asuka and Hwoarang struggled to climb out of the other sand hole, black soot covering their bodies like those goofy cartoon characters who were recently 'blown up.' Grabbing on to the brim of the sand pit, they looked up at the large shadow.

"You know…I was kind of hoping that we can fight Jin before he pulls off that demon shit," Asuka sighed.

"I second that." Hwoarang agreed, remembering the trailer that was done for Tekken 6. "You know what, hell no, I'm not getting blown up again." He uses the last of his strength to climb himself and Asuka out of the hole.

The William sisters dashed past them. The Asians looked at the Devil again. It didn't take long for them to realize why the feared assassins ran away from him; a large red orb formed from Jin's forehead and was continuing to grow.

"Fuck." They scrambled onto their feet and followed the sisters.

* * *

"Mr. Driver, brake!" The limo came to a sudden halt. Lili rolled her window down and poked her head out. She saw four people where running in her direction.

"What's going on?"

"YOU, CHICK WITH THE LONG HAIR!" the man yelled out, desperation apparent in his tone.

"Me?"

"YEA YOU! Open the door!" Asuka ordered.

The two women ahead of the adolescents simply barged in the limo. The two teenagers that followed did the same thing and climbed into the back seat with Lili.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Lili asked, smacking the side of Hwoarang's head.

"Calm down, little lady. That hit was not necessary." He replied, rubbing his temple.

Anna pulled out her Lady Colt pistol from Nina's thigh holster and placed the muzzle onto the driver's neck.

"Someone will get hurt if you don't drive in the other way." She whispered, not forgetting to add the seductive tone in her order.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN—" she ended her sentence in a fragment, when she had an idea pop onto her head. Asuka sensed Lili's plan.

"LILI, WE'RE NOT KIDNAPPING YOU. DON'T YOU DARE BLOW US UP LIKE YOU DID IN TEKKEN 5:Dark Ressurection." Asuka said gravely.

"Aww."

The car made a slow U-turn, due to the fact that, it IS a limo.

"FASTER!" Nina yelled. The driver obeyed.

"Goddamn, it's him again…" Asuka face palmed. Lili looked out at the windshield.

A Chinese man on a white motorcycle braked to a stop in front of the limo.

"FWEEZE!" he yelled, aiming his handgun at them.

"Did he just tell us to freeze?" Anna asked.

"Who gives a shit? SWERV!" The driver swerved to avoid the man, but wasn't able to.

The bumper hit the motorcycle, and the cop flipped himself onto car's roof.

"HEY! GET OFF THE LIMO! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT DIRTY!" Lili banged her fists on the roof.

On top of the roof, Lei struggled to stay on. He waved his arm around in a Jackie Chan-fashion to keep his balance.

"Make a turn in that path." Nina ordered. The limo made a sharp turn.

Lei was swung over. He held onto the open sunroof for dear life, dangling off the side of the car.

"Let him in." Asuka said.

"Do it yourself."

She kicked Hwoarang. He rolled his eyes, as well as the window and pulled him in.

"Thank you." He gave a quick bow.

"I'm suing for damages on the vehicle!"

"Dude…shuddup." Asuka rested her hand on her neck.

Lei gawked at the front view mirror. "Is it just me or is that a meteorite…?"

Everyone, but the driver looked back, and witnessed the orb explode. The car was immediately engulfed in flames.

"HURRY UP! DRIVE!" Anna cocked the gun. The driver slammed on the pedal and about a few seconds later, the limo escaped the flames. The smoke and the flames chased after it.

Suddenly, something fell on the hood.

"This is COMPLETELY jacked up here." Lili commented. Devil Jin landed on the limo, causing a huge dent on the hood.

"He's beginning to annoy me." Nina pulled out the bazooka from Anna's back holster, and shot a missile at Jin. He dodged the missile.

"**HALT! THIS IS THE SWAT TEAM, WE HAVE 60 FOOT SOLDIERS, 30 SNIPERS, AND CHUCK NORRIS WITH A BBGUN." **The helicopter was hit by the stray missile.

"You mean this pyscho bitch wasn't imagining anything?" Lei gasped.

"Whatever happened to Bruce Lee?" Nina shook her head, realizing that the limo was covered in flames. The fire retreated, leaving the trunk on fire. "GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Hwoarang kicked the door open, pulling Lili out of the vehicle. Lei jumped out and opened the door. Anna, Nina, and Asuka climbed out of it.

Immediately, the William sisters reloaded the bazooka, while Hwoarang and Asuka charged ahead as decoy. Lili helped the driver out of the limo.

"YOU'RE FINALLY GOING DOWN KAZAMA!!" Hwaorang made his battle cry.

"Move!" Asuka shoved Hwoarang over.

She started off with kick to Jin's head, but he countered by grabbing her leg and swinging her in Hwoarang's direction. He caught her, and ran ahead. Hwoarang jumped and slid on the car hood, forcing the Devil off. Asuka immediately ran in to perform a jump kick that Jin ducked. She landed on her feet, and sent off her right foot to Jin's neck. Jin was stunned for a brief moment, before lighting his gloves with heavy sparks, more than before.

He punched Asuka, sending her back several yards. Hwoarang helped Asuka up.

Lili fluffed out her white dress and ran towards Jin, with the parasol in her hand. Apparently, it looked like she was about to beat the living hell out of him with her parasol. Hwoarang pushed Asuka away to evade the laser shot by the Devil. Following that, Hwoarang charged towards Jin. Asuka did the same.

The Devil performed four consecutive spinning roundhouses to kick everyone off. Lei caught Asuka's by her leg, and slung her back towards him. He pulled out his handgun, firing several shots that didn't make much effect.

Asuka held her arms over her head, and knocked Jin over like a cannonball. Lili and Hwoarang both performed their heel stomp, but their ankles were stopped by Jin. He shot a laser at the sky which scared them off. He was about to get up, but a pair of women planted their feet on his chest.

"Sayonara bitch." The sisters fired their bazooka at point blank range, so they were knocked back as well. Anna landed, hugging her beloved bazooka, and Nina landed on both of them.

All six people stared at the fire, wondering if they got him.

"Are you serious? Ugh…" Lei shook his head at disappointment. Bryan _Fury vs Devil Jin. I would like to see that._

Asuka and Hwoarang looked at each other, and then at the moving shadow.

"Even after all that, he's still…" Lili clasped her hand over her mouth in bewilderment.

"Seems that way," Nina replied. "Anna. Plan B."

"How can you people have a plan B?!" Hwoarang asked.

"Wait, we have a Plan B?" Anna asked.

"Yea. Phone." The brunette handed her the Motorola that was, surprisingly, not damaged.

"Hello? Yes, this is the 'whore that took your candy for no apparent reasons.' Get over here. We need your help. LOOK, I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED TO FEED YOUR STUPID PANDA, JUST GET OVER HERE AT THE SEAL BEACH PARKING LOT. Thanks."

"Alright everyone. While we wait for her, we need to keep him busy. Lei, Anna, and I will take long distance. Hwoarang and Asuka go up close. Lili, just sit there like a lazy bitch."

"HEY!"

"Kidding. Go empty out the limo."

"But it's on fire!"

"Hurry."

Nina and Anna reloaded their bazooka, while Lei looks for an opening using the sniper that was used by the sisters. The two delinquents took up close combat, using their best skills. Lili emptied out the car; all her teddy bears, her purse and her television was thrown out.

Lili rushed in with Hwoarang and Asuka, while Lei ties the grenade to the nose of the missile and Anna took a couple shots to Jin's forehead which barely made any effect.

"GET JIN NEAR THE LIMO!" At that command, Lili and Asuka grabbed both of Jin's arms, and Hwoarang sends out a powerful kick to Jin's back, causing him to stumble towards the half burned vehicle. The William sisters shot their bazooka at the vehicle, causing three explosions: the limo, the first grenade and the second grenade. Jin was caught in the explosion, which threw him back quite a distance and he landed on someone's feet.

"JIN!" a hyper voice called out. It was Ling Xiaoyu...wielding a black metal bat. "What did I tell about hurting other people?! You need to be punished!" The little Chinese girl held the bat over her head, and sent it hammering down on Jin, who was blocking all the hits with his armguards.

"Ok, I give up, I give up!"

"Jinny-bun!!" She squealed, dropping her bat and throwing her arms around Jin's neck.

"Oh dear, who did this to you?!" Ling gasped, examining the battered up armguards and the black soot that covered him. She glared at the other people who were simply walking away as if nothing happened.

"HEY! YOU!" Xiaoyu picked up her bat, and tugged on the handle. She unscrewed the handle from the bat, which revealed to be a long hidden whip. Her panda pursued them, and eventually cornered them near a vending machine.

"We. Are. Fucked." Nina said, banging her head against the wall. "Why did I plan this in the first place?"

"No kidding." Lei agreed, "Wait, what do you mean 'planned'?"

"That fatass stole something from me. I'm going to get it back, and then pin him in court for blackmail!"

"You mean those stilettos with Lee's picture hidden in there?" Anna asked?

"Wait…you mean that yo—" Nina eyes burned through her.

"Yea, that's right. That was for STEALING MY BOYFRIEND."

"STEALING? I WAS SAVING HIM BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE HIM."

"I WAS NOT YOU STUPID WHORE!'

"You know what…I'm leaving." Asuka attempted to leave, but Panda's paw blocked her way. "Ok, maybe not."

"I'm going back to prison again, I guess. I knew I should've stayed in the military." Hwoarang sighed.

"Huh…that's reminds me." Lei snapped the handcuffs on him. "You're going to the precinct for the suspicion of kitten-napping and cat-dealing. And for not wearing you helmet!"

"Are you getting me confused with J—?"

"SHUTTUP, WE CAUGHT YOU ON SURVALLIANCE IN THE CASINO."

"Aw, shit." He kicked the concrete.

"She's coming." Lili said.

Ling arrived, with a whip on one hand, and the other dragging Jin by his leg.

"In the limo." Xiaoyu tilted her head towards the white limo that just arrived. The door opened itself.

"GET IN!" Xiaoyu cracked her whip, and whipped Jin.

"Why am I getting hurt…?"

"YOU FIRST, JIN!" She kicked his side. His pride split in two, he reluctantly went into the backseat of the limo.

"The cute Korean in the handcuffs, get in!" She whipped Hwoarang's googles which split it in two.

"What the-! That costs 2 weeks of my lunch money! Ow! Ok, I'm getting in…"

"You next!" Xiaoyu whipped Lei, which wrapped his wrists together, and pulled him to the door.

"I'll give you back your candy." Nina offered.

"Same here." Anna said.

"Oh. Ok." Just when the sisters sighed in relief, "Until you give my back every last lollipop, you're going in. That's my rule. No candy, no satisfaction."

"What?! That is the most fucked up rule I have ever heard!" Anna retorted.

"Not as fuck up as you fucking Lee." Nina silenced Anna as she climbed into the limo.

"We request that we don't get whipped." The remaining two teenage girls hopped into the car.

* * *

_In an unknown place…_

"I can't stand this place…" Hwoarang shuddered, banging himself on the pink wall.

"THIS is the WORST asylum I've ever been in." Anna commented bitterly.

"It's Xiaoyu's guest room." Nina corrected.

"Whatever, it's all the same." She laid herself on the pink bed. "Ah…this mattress isn't half-bad…"

"Don't sigh like that. You're making everyone queasy."

"My head hasn't hurt his much, since that one time…" Lili groaned.

"You mean that one time when you sworn that you witnessed Chuck Norris with a BB Gun? Asuka asked. "It was all over the papers you know."

"Yea, I guess so…"

"Why are we in here anyways?" Lei leaned against the wall. "My girlfriend is going to kill me if I'm not home for Chinese food and movie night."

"It looks like we're about to find out." Lili said.

Ling opened the door, and throw two people in there.

"YOU are not getting out until ALL of you get along with Jin. Oh, and not until you all give me three pounds of candy to donate to the orphanage. And not until you pay for the property damage at Seal beach. And give a public apology for the mass murders of the SWAT team."

"Ah, of course…" Hwoarang rolled his eyes.

Asuka poked at the two bodies that were still as a corpse.

One of the men stood up.

"Alright guvs. Who's jacked my ride and jacked it up? Because of that, I missed meh boxing match in LA."

Everyone pointed towards the Williams sisters.

"You guys are all assholes." Nina simply laid on the bed next to Anna, before kicking her off the bed, of course.

The second body rose, which revealed to be Jin, himself.

"Hoi. Isn't everyone looking happy today?"

Immediately, everyone jumped him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING NICE TO HIM?!"

Never have anyone heard or experience so much cracks within the next 3 minutes in their life.

* * *

**I know I kind of rushed the ending… my apologies.**

**I know it was a pretty long oneshot…**

**I just don't think it was long enough to divide it into separate chapters.**

**Review if you think it deserved one, but I kind of need it to see where I stand in writing.**

**Thank you kindly for reading and have a good day.**


End file.
